


Six

by harunai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "it'll be okay" they say, "write some fluff" they say, 5+1, M/M, Male Chara, Male Frisk, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, The author should stop, hahahahahaha, the author is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: The first time, it was just after they started dating.-Five times Chara was there for Frisk.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> (and the one time he wasn't)
> 
> Written as the (long overdue) sequel of "Unrequited, Requited", but can be read as its own work!
> 
> ...I'm sorry

The first time, it was just after they started dating. Around midnight.

Chara was staying over, like he had been for nearly a year now - it was all too familiar to have the red-eyed boy over.

Frisk found he couldn't sleep, but didn't want to disturb Chara, who he assumed was asleep already. Much to the contrary, however, Chara was still awake, and navigated to his new boyfriend's bed, slipping in next to him quietly.

"Mmh... Chara?" "I noticed you couldn't sleep, so I decided to help."

Neither of them had any trouble falling asleep together after that.

-

The second time, they were wandering through the Hotlands, and a simple slip nearly sent Frisk plummeting into the lava.

Chara, acting mercifully quickly, caught him and pulled him back up, making sure to get him away from the area after that.

"That was close." "I know I say you're hot, but I'd rather not it be taken literally."

If one looked at Frisk's face, he'd be as red as Chara's eyes, as the two ran out together.

-

The third time, a less life-threatening situation, Frisk was at a party. The only problem was that he didn't like parties - too many people, too loud, et cetera.

Which is why, to him, it was a relief when he felt his phone buzz. Checking it, it was a text from Chara asking him to come over and help with "something" - he didn't specify.

Nevertheless, Frisk politely excused himself, exiting the party quickly and heading home, where he saw Chara sitting on the couch with his phone.

"I thought you needed help...?" A soft chuckle. "I did. I was lonely. C'mere, dork."

A once-awkward night soon turned peaceful after that.

-

The fourth time, they had gotten lost in the woods, and the sun had already set, leaving them walking in circles as they tried to figure out where they were.

Frisk, starting to grow frightened, had slumped down against a tree, the only light being the moon and their phones.

Chara sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "It's okay. We'll wait until morning to get out of here together."

Even though neither of them got any sleep that night, they still stayed next to each other until the sun rose.

-

The fifth time, Frisk wasn't talking to him - or anyone.

Instead, his back was facing the door of his room, and anyone who could remotely sense a soul could sense pain - He'd recently gotten into an argument with Sans, and felt immensely guilty over it.

When Chara entered, he sat down next to Frisk, pulling him into a hug. "...It's not your fault."

Some people would say Frisk didn't show emotion, but said Frisk would prove them all wrong as he cried himself to sleep in Chara's arms.

* * *

The first time, Frisk was alone in Waterfall, when he found a door he hadn't seen before. Chara was a bit late, and he wanted to do some exploring before his boyfriend showed up. _"What's the pain in a little exploring?"_

He opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him.

-

Around ten minutes later, Chara finally showed up, seeing Frisk standing and not facing him. "Frisk, you got here early."

Frisk still didn't turn around.

"Frisk? This isn't funny, if you're pranking me..." Chara set a hand on his shoulder, and in that instant, why Frisk wasn't facing him was revealed.

In a matter of seconds, Frisk seemed to "disintegrate" into a powder that wasn't quite dust, his soul being exposed as his body disintegrated.

The dying soul that shattered before Chara's eyes, the powder on the ground blowing away as Chara fell to his knees.

"F-Frisk... this... this isn't a good joke... come out..."

He was found like that an hour later, still pleading for Frisk to "come out from where he was hiding", the remnants of Frisk's soul still present.

**Author's Note:**

> *runs off with your souls*  
> sorry anon who sold their soul to me  
> i did a bad


End file.
